


Devil Makes Three

by thenerdyindividual



Series: High Seas [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Battle, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Pirates, Switching Sides, Temporary Captivity, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdyindividual/pseuds/thenerdyindividual
Summary: Merlin was betrayed thirty years ago. Now he has finally caught up with the man who betrayed him, and the crew they worked with. When he gets taken prisoner, his world view is challenged by a young man he meets, and things get complicated.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: High Seas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608130
Comments: 16
Kudos: 108
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Devil Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).

> This was done for the Fandom Trumps Hate charity auction. I was lucky enough to have my highest bidder by the wonderful anarchycox, who is a badass writer, and an even better friend. I hope you love this!

Merlin stands at the bow, spyglass up to his eye. The water sparkles in the midday sun, near blinding. They’ve been out at sea for nearly two months now without getting any closer to the men they’re hunting. Today marks a change of luck. In the predawn hours a cry went up around the ship of something spotted on the horizon. With each minute the dot at the edge of the world grows larger, and solidifies into the ship ironically called the Kingsman. 

Merlin had vowed to find them many years ago. So long ago in fact he still had hair. He hadn’t been allowed to go on the hunt until a year ago when the Kingsman had sunk the King’s best ship and millions of pounds worth of the finest imports from India. Since then tracking the ship down has been almost exclusively in his purview, and now it looks like they might get a chance. 

“What say you captain?” his first officer, a fresh faced and naive young man, asks.  
“It is difficult to tell if they’ve noticed our presence yet. We won’t know until we are on top of them,” Merlin says thoughtfully and then stashes the spyglass away, “Reports say port side was damaged in a battle recently. We ride hard for their port stern and at the last second we jibe and strike starboard midship. They will have set extra canons on port side by then expecting us to strike where they are weak, and it will be too late for them to move it. Should give us the advantage to board.”  
“Aye sir. I will alert the men.” his first officer agrees and runs off to do just that. 

The aft sails unfurl with a loud crack. They luff for a second until the men get them fastened to the boom. Then they billow out, filling with wind. The ship surges forward, the extra force driving them forward. The figurehead at the bow is aimed straight for the portside of the Kingsman. 

As they approach, Merlin pulls out his spyglass once again. There’s a flurry of activity on the ship, most of which seems to be on port side as predicted. The men on the decks below Merlin await his command. 

“Hold it!” he calls out to a chorus of agreement, “Hold it!”

He needs to wait until he can see the whites of the Kingsman crew’s eyes. He calls out hold it one more time. The ship glides ever forward. On the Kingsman, a crew member turns his head and Merlin knows it’s time now. 

“Jibe!” orders. 

Men leap into action to accommodate his orders. The helmsman takes hold of the helm and wrenches it as hard as he can, turning the massive rudder at the stern. Men scramble to loosen the lines holding the booms steady. 

The ship heaves to the right. Then it straightens again instead of turning fully. It brings them along the starboard side of the Kingsman. The angle wasn’t sharp enough so their bowsprit doesn’t puncture the Kingsman. A shame that rankles Merlin. But no mater. They are close enough to board. The crew slaps down the gang planks so that they land on the Kingsman. 

Unfortunately the pirates were apparently smarter than they credited with. Within seconds canon fire booms and massive hole is punched into the side of Merlin’s ship. The pirates of the Kingsman swarm across the planks with a loud cry. 

What was meant to be a simple board and commandeer turns into a battle. Gunshots rip through the air. The clash of steel screeches across the deck. 

A man charges at Merlin. He gets his sword out of his scabbard just in time to counter the blow aiming for his neck. Sun glints of the blade of the pirate’s cutlass as he lunges for Merlin again. They scuttle back and forth across the deck, neither able to keep the advantage for long. Merlin can feel the sweat dripping down the back of his neck. He needs to finish this soon. He can’t leave his men undefended. 

A bottle comes rolling out from under a stack of ropes. Merlin doesn’t stop to consider the fact that this means men were raiding the stores when they weren’t meant to. He just drives the pirate backward. His heel lands on the bottle which slips out from under him, unbalancing him. Merlin takes advantage and slams his shoulder into the man’s chest, throwing him overboard. 

In the chaos it’s difficult to tell who has the advantage at the moment. A flash of gold catches his eyes. A tow headed young man is battling one of Merlin’s men. As Merlin watches, this young man hauls off and punches Merlin’s man square in the nose. A spurt of crimson blood shoots from his nose, blending with the crimson of his coat. The young man raises a large knife, no doubt preparing to slit the man’s throat. 

Without thinking, Merlin grabs the young man by his golden hair and yanks him across the deck. He lets out a cry of pain, fingers temporarily loosening on the knife he’s holding. Merlin takes it from him and holds it to his throat, prepared to cut. His movement is cut short only by a booming voice yelling “Stop!”

It is as if the battle becomes frozen in time. Men still clutch their weapons. Some are like Merlin, just short of delivering the final blow. Others just stand rooted to the deck. 

“Fuck off Harry!” the blonde young man calls from Merlin’s Hold.  
“Sorry my boy. Seems I really am an old fool,” the booming voice replies and then the man Merlin has been waiting to see for nearly thirty years comes striding out of the crowd, “Hello, Merlin.”  
“Good to see ye Harry.” Merlin replies. 

Harry looks different than the last time Merlin saw him, although in many ways he’s still the same. Same unruly dark curls, and jaw. There are more lines to his face but Merlin isn’t one to talk. He’s surprised Harry still has all his fingers and both eyes. He remembers how reckless Harry was as a lad. 

“So. You finally caught up to me.” Harry says conversationally.  
“I warned ye I would, old friend.” Merlin replies and grips the young man a bit harder as he tries to struggle for freedom.  
“So you did,” Harry agrees, “Do you think you could perhaps let Eggsy go? I’m afraid I’m awfully fond of him. I’ll surrender myself to you in exchange.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me Harry? You mad bastard don’t do this!” Eggsy shouts and renews his struggling.  
Merlin just ignores him for the time being, “Ye would sacrifice yourself for a lad who hasn’t even gotten his sea legs?”  
“I would.”

Now that is shocking. Harry was always noble in his own way but he was always intensely practical, unlikely to sacrifice himself for others. And in the end hadn’t that been their downfall?

Merlin’s grip must have loosened on the young man, Eggsy, because he managed to squirm free and lunge for the knife being held at his throat. It seems as though Harry’s intervention has caused him to go almost feral. He is practically climbing Merlin like a monkey, clawing at him. The knife slips and a bright burst of pain blooms in Merlin’s arm. He must have been cut. He manages to regain control over the knife but as he does his field of view is filled with gold. A loud crack echoes through his head and everything goes dark. 

*

“Harry I’m fine.” Eggsy mutters, trying to bat away Harry’s hands.  
“He had a knife to your throat darling.” Harry says.

He cups Eggsy’s chin and carefully wags Eggsy’s head back and forth, inspecting his throat. Warm fingers proke and prod at his skin. It tickles more than anything although his scalp does sting from where that asshole had yanked him by his hair. Honestly, he thought her majesty’s navy was meant to be full of upright men too good for schoolyard techniques.

“You know that little act you pulled means the crew can’t pretend about us anymore.” Eggsy says softly, eyes trained on the bulkhead over Harry’s right shoulder.  
Harry pulls back from his careful investigation of Eggsy’s throat, a small frown on his brow, “What do you mean?”  
“Everyone knows where I sleep at night but they don’t say shit because we don’t flaunt it.”  
“Why would they say anything about it to begin with?”  
“You’re our captain and I ain’t even a second mate, let alone a first. Us being together means special treatment for me.”  
“But I don’t give you special treatment.” Harry argues.  
“You just offered up our whole crew to try to save me. _That_ is special treatment.”

Harry sits back and drags a hand over his face. He shakes his head and mutters something about talking to the crew. Eggsy smiles and presses a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Gonna check on that bloke.” he says and stands.  
Harry catches Eggsy by the wrist before he can go, “I don’t want you to talk to him.”  
“You wanted him alive and I’m the only one who knows anything at all about cleaning wounds. If you want to keep him alive I gotta treat the wound.”  
“Be careful?”  
“I will.” Eggsy promises.

*

Merlin’s head pounds. He swears he can feel his heart beat in his nose. He groans and tries to open his eyes. He doesn’t make it much passed a squint. He thinks maybe his nose is broken, based on the swelling preventing his eyes from opening. He closes his eyes again and reaches up to touch his nose. Not broken but a near thing. That lad really did a number.

He hears a loud creak come from somewhere on the other side of the room and sunlight falls across his closed eyes. He opens his eyes again and is able to make out the silhouette of someone backlit by the sunshine. The door creaks shut again and Merlin is able to make out the face of the lad who headbutted him.

“Oh. You’re awake.” the lad says but seems undeterred in what he’s doing.

He walks over to a trunk that’s been pushed up against the bulkhead. He opens it and pulls out a bottle of gin and a few rags. Then he makes his way back to Merlin. He takes Merlin’s injured arm in calloused hands, and it gives Merlin the spurt of adrenaline he needs. He’ll be damned if he lets this lad do anymore damage.

He kicks out hard at the lad’s shin. It connects and causes the lad to fall back on his arse. Merlin scrambles to his feet and staggers a few feet towards the way the lad came in. God his head hurts. He hasn’t had a headache like this even after a copious amount of rum. He has to stop and hold himself against a barrel.

“Oi! For fuck’s sake I’m not here to hurt you!” the lad yells indignantly, rubbing his elbow.

He picks himself up, dusting off his rather threadbare trousers, then slips his arm under Merlin’s shoulder and helps him back to the makeshift pallet he’d been laying on before. Merlin sags, suddenly exhausted.

“Okay. So this will hurt but the point ain’t to make it hurt. It’s a health thing.” the lad assures him, “Give me your arm.”

He takes Merlin’s arm back into his hand and uncorks the bottle of gin he’d retrieved before Merlin’s failed escape attempt.

“Harry will kill ye for wasting gin like that.” Merlin says when it becomes clear that the lad is going to upend the bottle of gin onto his arm.  
“Nah. This is medical gin,” the lad explains, “Learned from some midwives back home and medicine women in the islands that the strong spirits keep the wounds from going septic. Don’t proper know why but a bunch of them figured out when they prescribed gin for pain and the patient accidentally knocked it onto one of their wounds. So now we use it too. Seems to work better than cauterizing.” 

The lad tilts the bottle of gin up and pours a little bit of the gin onto the cut Merlin received from the knife. It burns. Fire arcs through his arm and he thinks he might let out a shout. The lad tending to him makes a sympathetic noise as if he knows the way the fire burns. Although given the scar in his brow maybe he does.

The lad douses one of the rags in gin and lays it down the length of Merlin’s wound. It still burns but this time Merlin is able to let out a slightly more dignified hiss of pain. The lad takes the rest of the rags and wraps them around Merlin’s arm as bandages.

He recorks the bottle and returns it to the trunk. Then he wipes off his hands and heads for the door, work apparently complete.

“Why did ye keep me alive?” Merlin asks.  
“Harry asked me to.” the lad responds easily.

Merlin ignores the way his heart jumps at that. Harry Hart is not the same man he knew at twenty. His willingness to sacrifice himself for the lad makes that quite obvious. It seems in his years at sea he has grown a touch _sentimental_. Why that sentimentality would extend to Merlin is a mystery. No. If Harry kept him alive it’s for a reason.

Fuck his head hurts.

The lad approaches him again and Merlin flinches away.

“I ain’t going to hurt you. I’m gonna be taking care of you so you may as well get used to me yeah? I’m Eggsy.”  
“Merlin.”  
“Nice to meet you Merlin. I’m just going to help you lay down. I knocked the shit out of you so you probably need the rest.”

Eggsy places those warm calloused hands on Merlin’s shoulders and eases him back down onto the pallet. He finds himself grateful that he isn’t in one of the hammocks hanging above him. The gentle rocking of the ship makes his headache worse let alone trying to sleep in something that sways back and forth.

His eyes have adjusted a bit to the light streaming in through the portholes. If he turns his head just slightly he can see the ocean stretching out for days. Turning his other way he can see the worn wood the ship is made of. 

Eggsy offers him a small smile and a promise to be back in a couple hours with food. Then he leaves the cabin, and leaves Merlin alone.

Eggsy does return with food as promised. Merlin can’t tell the passage of time with the way he’s fading in and out but he can tell it’s long passed time for food. He sits up with Eggsy’s help and digs into a bowl of fish stew. The bread is a little hard but it softens well enough dunked in the broth. 

“I’m surprised ye gave me this,” Merlin jokes, “Thought as your prisoner it would be more along the lines of bread with maggots, if I’m lucky rat.”  
“You’re healing,” Eggsy responds as if that explains everything, “Besides preparing rat is a huge fucking hassle no way cook agrees to cook it, and there was enough of these rations to go around. I’m used to eating less here and there.”

Merlin is so busy shoveling the bowl of savory broth into his mouth he almost misses it. Eggsy buries it well under a casual shrug. 

“Are ye telling me that ye gave me some of your rations?”  
“Well yeah. I ain’t injured.”  
“I…” Merlin is at a loss for words, this is nothing like his ship. He’d have had Eggsy scrubbing decks all day for a month for flouting the rules like this but he can’t say that he isn’t grateful now that he’s on the receiving end of the kindness, “Thank ye Eggsy. That was quite kind of ye.”  
“Sure mate. You bein well fed makes my job tending to you a lot easier,” he takes the bowl Merlin passes to him and stands up, “I’ll be back in the morning to take a look at your cut yeah? Get some sleep.”

They fall into a routine of sorts. Eggsy makes his rounds like clockwork everyday. He arrives in the morning with breakfast and checks the wound. Turns out that gin trick works well. Still burns like hell when Eggsy uses it but it’s free from infection and healing. He’ll need to remember that when he returns to the navy. 

Then Eggsy returns with a meal in the afternoon when he gets a break from his daily duties. Merlin hasn’t been able to figure out what they are exactly but it seems Eggsy is quite popular. There’s always playful shouts trailing after him. 

Then in the evening he brings Merlin dinner. Usually Eggsy ends up sitting with him to enjoy his dinner as well. They chat. They strike up almost a friendship of sorts. 

“How’s your head?” Eggsy asks one afternoon as Merlin is eating.  
“Could ask ye the same thing.”  
Eggsy surreptitiously rubs the back of his head where Merlin’s fingers had dug into his hair, “Still a bit sore. But you didn’t pull any of it out so I still got my good looks. I figure we’re even since I headbutted you into next week.”  
“Suppose you’re right. My head is much better thank ye.” Merlin answers and digs into his lunch. He can tell he’s on a pirate ship because there are actual spices in the food. Some only the richest of the nobility have access to. Whatever he’s eating right now burns his mouth in the most delightful way. 

*

“Evening Merlin.” Eggsy calls out as he descends the last few steps into the cabin.  
“Eggsy,” Merlin greets, “How are ye?”  
“Hands hurt, I was up in the ratlines all day— Hey!” 

Merlin had hopped to the second he’d heard Eggsy’s complaint. He likes the lad. He’s warm and kindhearted even if he does bury it under a heap of cheek. Merlin is mostly healed by now. He can carry the bowls for once. Eggsy isn’t like the pirates he’s surrounded by. 

They settle into their usual idle chit chat. It’s pleasant. Almost like friends. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Eggsy asks bluntly.  
“Yes. I may not answer though.”  
“Fair enough I suppose,” Eggsy shrugs a little, “You’re like the same age as Harry yeah?”  
“Is that really the question ye were going to ask me?” Merlin asks dryly.  
“Fuck off. It’s a fact base. You’re what in your fifties?”  
“Yes lad. I’m fifty-one.”  
“Right. So I’m guessing you’re proper good at ship stuff. How come you’re only a captain? Couldn’t you at least be commodore by now? Most make captain by thirty-five.”

Merlin sighs a little and pushes the lumps around in the stew. They’re going to need to stop for supplies soon. Eggsy abruptly stopped mentioning the ingredients of the food a week ago meaning the stores are running low and they’re down to less savory ingredients. A visit to port might give him a chance for escape. 

“Her Majesty's Navy would never allow a Scots to proceed too far. Giving me my own command was already stretching their kindness.”  
“Bastards.” Eggsy growls and there’s such venom in his voice that Merlin does a double take. The lad is gritting his teeth in an almost snarl.  
“It’s alright lad. In the end I wouldn’t have fared well rising through the ranks any further. The sea has been my home since I was sixteen. I could never leave her behind to push paper around a desk.”

Eggsy gives a jerky nod. He acknowledges Merlin’s words but clearly does not accept them if the hard lines of his shoulders are anything to go by. 

“Can I ask _you_ a question?” Merlin asks.  
Eggsy sits back a bit on his heels, “Might not answer.”  
“How did ye get that scar?”  
“Oh,” Eggsy’s fingers rub absently at the diagonal slice through his brow, “My stepda. Was a right mean drunk. He punched me because he thought I was looking at him funny.”  
“How old were ye?”  
“Maybe thirteen?”  
“So a child. Not yet one big enough to hold him off if he was coming at ye.”  
“Yeah. He used to kick the shit out of me and mum. Died of consumption last year according to the letter my mum sent.”  
“Bastard deserved it.”

*

“Have ye ever thought about going back to England?” Merlin asks one morning over breakfast.  
“Sometimes. Miss my mum and Jamal something fierce.” Eggsy admits  
“Jamal?”  
“Childhood friend. Spent so much time getting into trouble together he’s practically my brother.”

Merlin nods and takes another bite of the porridge. He knows he needs to play his next cards carefully. He can’t make it sound like an escape plot. 

“What if I took ye back?” Merlin offers.  
“What do you mean take me back?”  
“Eventually the ransom demand I’m sure Harry issued will make its way to the navy. Then they’ll pay it and I’ll be set free. I could take ye back to London when that happens.”

Eggsy stares at him blankly for a moment. Then he shakes his head, already spooning up more porridge. 

“Can’t. I’m with Harry.”  
“I understand that ye are loyal to this crew Eggsy. But surely if ye miss your family a visit is in order.”  
“It’s like you said before. I can’t give up the sea.”  
“If you’re worried ye wouldn’t find your way back to the sea I could find a placement on a ship. You’re a smart lad who’s clearly capable.”  
“What?”  
“Perhaps my ship when I get back to it. I have discretion over my own crew. Ye could be a proper navy man.”  
Eggsy’s face darkens, “And why would I want that?”  
“Honor and—“ Merlin starts  
“Bullshit honor!” Eggsy shouts, “You told me a few days ago they wouldn’t promote you because you’re Scots. You think that’s the company I want to keep?

”That I want to take a pittance from the people who have more money than god? Protect their gold and silk and spices while they let people starve in the streets? 

“You’d want me to turn my back on a crew that took me in when the crown did nothing. Have me in bed with slavers and thieves? No. Fuck that. And fuck you.”

The resounding bang of the door being slammed shut echoes through the cabin. 

*

Merlin isn’t entirely surprised to see Harry when the cabin door next opens. He’d hoped it would be Eggsy but considering the way the lad stormed out he wasn’t holding his breath for repeat visits. 

Harry’s legs eat up space, like he’s in total command. He is now. His own ship. His own crew. How far he’s come. Merlin wishes he could be proud for his old friend. 

Harry settles elegantly on a barrel, long legs crossed at the knee. Even after almost thirty years at sea he hasn’t lost the mannerisms his lordly father trained him in. Funny how old memories creep in. 

“Oh Merlin,” Harry sighs and god does he sound weary, “How did we end up here?”  
“Ye ran away with a band of pirates old friend.”

*

Merlin is too tall for this shit. He sticks out among the crew. Only twenty-two and already balding, he has to duck if he wants to move around the interior decks at all. 

The crew themselves are nice enough. A few of them are taken aback by having a Scots among them. Everyone knows there’s no love lost between the two countries. 

Still. Merlin knows why he’s here. A rat bastard of a father, and an inexplicable love for the sea that can’t be sated on the little fishing boats off the coast. He longs for an adventure. 

He hoists a sack of biscuits onto his shoulder and makes his way towards the gangway. There’s someone in his blind spot, blocked by the sack. They barrel right into him seemingly without stopping. He stumbles backwards but a hand reaches out and grabs him by the forearm, righting him again. 

Harry Hart turns out to be the biggest arsehole Merlin has ever met. He also becomes Merlin’s closest friend. 

They are inseparable in battle. And in their time they fight many battles. Harry always a little too flashy with his sword work just to make Merlin roll his eyes. 

It was never meant to last. 

It’s a stormy night in October. Soon the waves will grow too choppy in the northern seas to keep sailing and they’ll have to be recalled home or transfer to the southern oceans. 

Their hammocks sway hypnotically in the moonlight. The cabin is silent except for the occasional snore from the forward end. Merlin has been desperately trying to sleep for the last few hours but Harry is restless. It’s nearly impossible for Merlin to sleep when Harry isn’t asleep as well. Too aware of his uneven breaths. 

“Go to sleep ye prick. You’ll keep us all up.” Merlin hisses into the dark.  
“I’m afraid I can’t. I’m thinking.” Harry responds, voice pitched low.  
“Well that’s new. Ye never thought before.”  
“Shut up,” Harry mutters and shifts on his side to face Merlin, “Do you ever get the feeling that you are somehow not where you’re meant to be?”  
“Hart. It’s nearing the witching hours. Just tell me what ye want to say so I can get some fucking sleep.”  
“I’ve just been thinking… all of the ships we’ve been escorting to the coast are brining riches and jewels beyond compare to the good upper echelon of Society.” Here Harry trails off as if he’s choosing his next words carefully, even in the safety of the dark.  
“Go on.”  
“In comparison we are paid a pittance. Now I, of course, did not join for the money. I joined to improve the standing of my family name. A son in the navy, another engaged to a duchess. But how many men here, just on this ship alone, do you know to have joined in desperation? To escape the pressures of the same people they now protect.”  
“Not as many as ye think.” Merlin says bluntly.  
“What?” Harry demands, over loud in the silence of the cabin.  
“Aye. I know a few men who joined for steady income and food. But most join because their fathers or uncles joined before them or because they want to bring honor to the family name. Ye romanticize too much Hart. Now go to sleep.”  
“Still seems ridiculous to risk our necks for someone else’s gain.” Harry grumbles and rolls over again in the hammock. 

In retrospect, Merlin knows that’s the beginning of how he ended up here. Harry obsessively learned the markings of each of the merchant ships they protect, remarking upon what they carry and how much it’s worth to anyone who will listen. 

Still. Merlin sleeps next to him. He can’t not. 

Getting to spend Christmas with family does not seem to have made Harry any softer when they sail again in the spring. If anything it’s made him the opposite. He broods. Merlin’s gran would’ve called it a dark cloud. 

Just after Easter they meet their first band of pirates for the current deployment. A ragtag crew but fearsome. 

The Diana is larger than the unnamed pirate ship but the pirates are faster. They pull alongside and within seconds the crew spills across The Diana’s decks. 

Instinctively, Merlin goes back to back with Harry. He whips his sword out and lunges at the nearest pirate. A grizzled woman with a long scar diagonal across her face. Her luck runs out on the tip of Merlin’s sword. 

Harry is moving behind him but he can’t tell what’s going on. All of his focus is on the massive man trying his damndest to remove Merlin’s head from his shoulders. 

The pirates are fighting a losing battle and they know it. They beat a hasty retreat back to their own ship, leaving the crew of The Diana bruised but not broken. 

A cheer goes up across The Diana. One even tears itself free from Merlin’s own throat. He grins and turns to face Harry. 

But the man isn’t behind him. 

“Hart?” Merlin calls out. 

He spins frantically. His fellow crew mates celebrate together, slapping each other on the back and cheering. But they don’t matter. For a sickening moment, Merlin thinks Harry’s luck has run out too. That he’s one of the fallen. 

Then he spots Harry off the port stern. Merlin’s pistol slips from his fingers and his heart practically sings with relief that his best friend, stubborn bastard, is still alive. He weaves his way across the deck. 

“Hart!” he calls out again. 

Harry turns to look at him and it nearly stops Merlin in his tracks. No one should look so sorrowful but determined after winning a skirmish. Harry tilts his hat one last time then turns to face the retreating pirate ship. 

“Harry! No!”

Too late. Harry launches himself into the deck of the retreating pirate ship. That’s Merlin’s last glimpse of the man for nearly thirty years. 

Now here they are. Merlin a prisoner, Harry a captain. The universe has a funny way of bringing people back together. 

“I didn’t just run away.” Harry says, voice indignant.  
“No? What would ye call leaping from the decks of a good navy ship to join a crew of brigands and thieves?”  
“The crown stole first!”

Merlin lets out a sigh through his nose, lips tight. It seems Harry’s opinions haven’t softened over the years. Perhaps he’s more level headed than when he was a young man, but the anger is still there as is the resentment towards his family.

“It is bad enough ye believe this, but to drag that young man after ye as well?”  
“I didn’t drag Eggsy after me. He stowed away, and believe me when I say there was no love from Eggsy to the crown.

“His father was in the army, died in battle. This entitles his widow to a certain amount of his pension yes? The crown claimed that he hadn’t died in battle and was instead a deserter, despite the fact his commanding officer was the one to deliver the news of his death. This left Eggsy scrambling to find work when his mother was in poor health. She married a vile man who was free with his fists, and forced Eggsy into a life of crime to earn his keep. They died of consumption three years ago, and he’s been here ever since.”  
“So a clerical error sent Eggsy into a life of piracy?”  
“I am surprised you defend them so strongly considering the land they stole from your grandfather, and you.”

Merlin is loathe to admit that Harry has a point. His grandfather is probably turning in his grave with the way Merlin is defending the crown. The man had practically lead the charge against the invasion of gentry intent on owning yet more land.

“But piracy?” Merlin says, clinging to his opinion. He has to, otherwise escape back to his life will be impossible.  
“Stubborn fool.”  
“Could say the same.”

Harry sighs and stands again. He leaves without a word. Although he does pause at the door, glancing over his shoulder with a shake of his head as if Merlin is the hopeless case in this situation. The sunlight catches the glint of silver at his temples. Then the door closes and Merlin is left alone again.

The door opens sometime after the sun goes down. Merlin’s shoulders drop in relief when he sees its Eggsy. His very heart feels like it unclenches when he sees the lad carrying two plates of what looks like hard tack biscuits and dried meat. They must be running low on the good stuff.

Eggsy doesn’t seem inclined to speak. He sets the plate in front of Merlin silently, eyes shifted away so they don’t catch each other’s gaze. He sits silently on the floor and begins the process of gnawing at the biscuit. 

Merlin does the same. He doesn’t want the lad to run off again. He’s the closest Merlin’s had to a friend in years. And how sad is that? An enemy is closer to a friend than any of the comrades in the navy.

Soon the silence grows oppressive, ringing in Merlin’s ears.

“Does Hart treat the crew well?” he asks softly.  
Eggsy’s head snaps up, “What?”  
“I’ve been on this ship for at least a week and not a soul has approached me with the hopes of helping me with the promise of freedom for them. That means Hart has earned a good bit of loyalty from his crew. I want to know why he has it.”

“He’s an overdramatic prick most of the time but he’s fair. The crews form a lot of the time because of greed. They know taking out one ship will keep them fed for a year. But they ain't the ones that last. They sell each other out and go down in smoke. The crews that last, are the ones like ours, yeah? Harry pays each of us equal to him and ends up stashing most of the haul away on islands, so if we hit a dry spell in raiding he can keep us paid,” Eggsy shrugs, “Helps that he wants to stick it to the noble fucks who sit in their manors and hoard the money. Most of us here have scores to settle with them.”

“So ye really believe in what he says? That the crown is the true pirate?”  
“Yeah. And if you was as smart as you look, you would believe him too.”

Eggsy stands and collects Merlin’s plate, then leaves without another word. 

Merlin does not rest easily that night. He does not want to spend his life trapped on a pirate ship, let alone become one. THeir lives are notoriously short and painful. Still his conversations with Harry and Eggsy roll around in his head.

He has to admit that they aren’t wrong. He’s met a few nobles since his promotion. They tend to be fat, with soft hands. They wouldn’t know a gun or a sword if it bit them on the nose. Hell, most of them would be hard pressed to identify the sun. Yet they control the crops, they whisper in the King’s ear about wars to wage. They take land that rightfully belongs to others. Hell, they took Merlin’s own inheritance right out from under his grandfather.

Merlin finds himself thinking of the hard man that was his father. He thinks of his need to escape, leave his troubles behind. He’d been so focused on taking to the sea and his craving for adventure that he’d forgotten the pain of his people. He found his bed amongst traitors.

Perhaps he can find his way out. Once he leaves this ship maybe he can fake madness, free himself of the navy. He’d miss the sea something fierce. Still, there’s no point in thinking of that now. He has to stay alive long enough to put his plan in action. If he wants to prevent the crew from throwing him overboard to conserve depleting supplies, he needs to be worth it. He can fake loyalty for now.

*

The sun briefly highlights Eggsy as he opens the door to the cabin. The light bounces off his hair, shrouding him in a golden light like a halo before the door snaps shut again. He hands Merlin another plate of the hard tack he’d eaten the evening before.

They eat in silence again. Merlin has a feeling he might have destroyed what little trust he’d built with Eggsy. His insistence on staying within the confines of the law would understandably drive away a lad who’d spent much of his life outside of it, by choice or otherwise.

“I believe ye, ye know.” Merlin says softly, breaking the silence.  
“About what?”  
“Hart and his intentions.”  
“What? Just like that?”  
“Just like that.” Merlin agrees placidly.  
“What changed?”  
“Nothing changed. I just took a hard look at my past, the tragedies inflicted on my people. I was so focused on staying on the sea that it clouded my judgement. I want to be useful.”  
Eggsy squints at him, as if he’s trying to discern Merlin’s intentions, “I’ll talk to Harry. Ain’t sure how much you can do with that arm still healing.”  
“I don’t think I’ll be climbing rat lines any time soon but I can still use tools.”  
“I’ll see what Harry says mate. Crew has to be okay with it too.”

*

“Well I remember how well you worked with tools the last time we sailed together,” Harry says and glances down at the list of crew members and duties before him, “Eggsy tells me you’ll be back to full duty soon enough but in the meantime I believe you’d be best suited to the role of hooper.”  
“Ye want me assemble barrels?”  
“Actually mostly disassemble. Space is limited here. When a barrel is empty, it needs to be broken down for ease of accessing the others. Occasionally a reassemble will be necessary if we bring on cargo from our targets that isn’t already stored.” Harry explains.

Merlin just shrugs. It’s better than having to swab the deck, or work-loose knots. He can still remember the splinters of the ropes embedding themselves into his fingertips.

*

The crew keeps an eye on him. He can see them glancing at him out of the corner of their eyes, and finding excuses to work in locations where they can see him clearly. He can’t exactly blame them, he wouldn’t trust a defected pirate.

The sun warms the back of his neck as he works. He pries the rivets loose from the hoops, and deposits them neatly in the old rum bottle to the side. Sliding the hoop off the barrel proves to be a harder task than initially thought. At some point the wood on the outside had gotten wet, causing the hoops to rust into the wood itself.

Merlin slides the edge of his axe under the edge of the hoop and wiggles it back and forth, trying to loosen it. It budges a bit and he sets the axe down. No point in cutting himself again. 

He sets his thumbs at the edge of the rough metal and presses upward. It slides a few centimeters and then sticks again. Merlin blows out a sigh and wipes some sweat from his forehead.

A shadow falls across the barrel, and he looks up. A young woman of an age with Eggsy is standing there, hands on hips.

“Need help?” she asks casually.  
“If ye have any ideas to get this loose, I am happy to hear them.” Merlin responds.  
“Right. I’ll pull on this end, and you’ll pull on the hoop. Maybe that will do it.”

Merlin abandons his post so that the young woman can get herself situated. When he gets her nod, he sets his fingertips against the hoop, and they pull in opposite directions.

Every muscle in his body strains, and he digs his heels even harder into the deck. There’s a popping sound, and the hoop suddenly comes loose. Merlin stumbles backward, momentum propelling him away from the barrel.

The toe of one boot catches on the heel of the other, and he topples over backwards. A set of strong arms catch him about the waist. 

“You alright mate?” Eggsy asks, face split in a wide grin. Merlin is struck once again by how the sun seems to shine out of Eggsy’s very skin.  
“I had some unexpected success with a barrel.” Merlin explains as Eggsy pitches him back onto his feet.

Once he stands he can see that the young woman met a similar fate when the hoop pulled loose. She pushes the last of the planks off of her chest, and rights herself, straightening her hat. Merlin walks over to her and holds his hand out.

“Thank ye lass.”  
“Roxy.” Roxy introduces herself.  
“Thank ye Roxy.”

*  
“I don’t gamble even when I have money.” Merlin says  
“Come on, Merls. We just need another body to fill out the table. Besides, Percival is playing. Ain’t no one going to raise the stakes too high with him around.” Eggsy pleads  
“I wish ye wouldn’t call me that.”  
“Come play poker with us, and I won’t never call you Merls again.”

It is easy to see why the men are scared to gamble with Percival. Many accuse him of counting cards, but it’s clear, to Merlin at least, that he’s just excellent at reading tells. Merlin is the last one to tap out. He earns a small quirk of lips and a nod from Percival.

*

Merlin approaches the group of men on the top deck. Roxy has wormed her way in and is easily out drinking those around her. She is tiny but mighty. If Merlin had ever been inclined to have children, he’d want his daughters to turn out like her. Eggsy is there too, wide grin full force, with mischief tucked into the corners of his eyes and lips.

They have a lamp in the center of the group so they can keep each other in sight. If the way people keep rocking back on their seats is any indication, Roxy is in the middle of a rather bawdy tale. It draws laughter from the other men. Merlin can just make out Bors and Percival.

As he approaches the circle Eggsy catches sight of him. His grin softens a bit, but is no less happy to see Merlin.

“Come on. Sit by me. Budge over Bors.” Eggsy says, giving the other man a less than gentle shove.  
“Are ye sure?”  
“Shut up and sit down.” Eggsy says with a roll of his eyes.

Merlin sits down next to Eggsy and is able to catch the tale end of Roxy’s story.

“How was I supposed to know she was married? She didn’t have a ring! So I am down to just my shirt and underclothes when all of a sudden this man comes bursting into the lady of the house’s room, bellowing something about devil women--”  
“Bullshit!” Eggsy calls.  
“I am serious! I leapt out of a second story window and landed on the roof of the shed below. If you hadn’t taught me how to land I would’ve broken my ankle!”  
“Did ye remember to collect your clothes?” Merlin asks  
“No! That was the worst part! I left my hat and my trousers on her bedroom floor!” Roxy exclaims, “If I had my guns I would have left them there too but it was a pirate’s city so weapons were to be left on the ship. For all I know my hat hangs on her bedpost still!”

It draws a roar of laughter from the group. Eggsy punches his friend lightly on her arm, brushing up against Merlin’s side in the process. He’s warm.

“Go on then Eggsy,” Bors encourages, “You’ve gotten into madness since we’ve known you, surely.”  
“Nah. You know me, met the love of mine in the south carribean.” he jokes  
“Was he from a colony made from the dutch slave trade?” Roxy teases.

Merlin is confused. Harry had made it clear what he thought of the slave trade. He can’t imagine him meeting Eggsy in a slave colony, and hadn’t Eggsy stowed away? There is something oddly familiar about the exchange, he just can’t put his finger on it.

Percival hums something softly and soon Roxy joins in. Both of them are staring at Eggsy expectantly. When Bors adds in a beat on his thigh, he leans towards Eggsy imploringly too. Eggsy rolls his eyes, blushing a bit even in the sallow lamp light.

“Met the love of mine, aye a lad so fine,” Eggsy sings bright and clear.

“Oh somewhere in the Southern Carribean.” the three others join in.

Merlin recognizes the joke now. A shanty. A newer one that tends to be more popular among the young men at pubs with their ladies on their arm.

“I was tied down below on an old ship of the line.” Eggsy sings, clapping his hands along with Bors now.

“You and me Donny, and the Devil makes three, On the cold and billowing sea.” Merlin joins in the chorus this time.

Eggsy turns to him with a delighted laugh, bright and loud like a trumpet. No one seems to be inclined to follow up with the next verse. Eggsy’s love so fine had gone to bed ages ago. Harry always did like his sleep. So Merlin jumps in, he can’t leave Eggsy singing both parts alone. He doesn’t have a fine singing voice but it’ll do for a situation like this. 

“Oh colony made, from the Dutch slave trade,”  
“You and me Johnny, and the Devil makes three, in the cold and billowing sea.”

They weave their way through the song, adjusting lyrics as need be to fit two men singing about the men they love. They reach the final verse and Bors, Roxy, and Percival drop from singing the lyrics to instead hum along and keep time as Merlin and Eggsy finish out.

“Aye here we be, on the bottom of the sea, Oh somewhere in the Southern Carribean. Together with each other for eternity. You and me Johnny, and the Devil makes three, oh, You and me Donny, and the Devil makes three, In the cold and billowing sea.”

A spray of laughter goes around the group and they pass around another bottle of whatever they were drinking. 

“Doctor, musician. Is there anything ye can’t do?” Merlin teases.  
“Breathe underwater.” Eggsy replies smartly.

Soon Roxy is calling for another. Eggsy leads them through a series of shanties, all of them about drinking or fucking, not another about tragic love. He keeps glancing at Merlin through the night, curious.

*

There’s a knock on the door to the cabin and Eggsy enters a moment later. He’s carrying two plates of hard tack and dried meat. Now that Merlin is more trusted among the men, he knows they’re sailing to port. They’ll pick up more supplies there.

“Dinner and arm check.” Eggsy announces and settles on the floor next to Merlin. They chew in companionable silence. 

Once they’ve gnawed their way through dinner, Merlin rolls up the sleeve of his shirt so Eggsy can check his arm. The bandages had comes off for the last time two days ago. Eggsy probably doesn’t need to keep checking in, there’s barely even a scar.

He takes Merlin’s arm into his hands, and twists it back and forth to test for pain. He runs his fingertips along the length of what’s left of the cut, just a red line at this point.

“Seems like you’re gonna be able to keep the arm.” Eggsy jokes turning his head up to look at Merlin.

The breath catches in Merlin’s throat. Eggsy has never been this close to him. Eggsy’s breath seems to hitch too, chest brushing Merlin’s. He is still cradling Merlin’s arm.

Merlin leans forward, tilting his head to compensate for Eggsy’s height. He goes slow, hoping Eggsy will stop him. He doesn’t. Their lips brush and Eggsy lets out a small sigh.

When Merlin pulls away, Eggsy’s eyes remain closed for a moment, and when he opens them he smiles that strange smile from the night with the shanties, and says, “I have to talk to Harry.”

Eggsy hops to his feet and heads for the door. He pauses before he steps through, and shoots Merlin that mischievous grin. 

*

Eggsy opens the door to Harry’s cabin and slips inside. Harry is hunched over his desk, and a stack of papers are strewn across it, only illuminated by the lamp on the corner. He looks up as the door closes, and smiles at Eggsy. 

“Thought you would be longer, my boy.”  
“Nah. Merlin’s arm is almost healed. He won’t need me for long.” Eggsy explains and crosses the cabin so he can lean against Harry’s desk.  
Harry’s hands wrap around his hips, thumbs stoking Eggsy’s hip bones, “I can’t say that I won’t be pleased to have you to myself again.”  
“About that…” Eggsy shifts awkwardly, “I know there’s all this fucking history between you and Merlin and I ain’t switching side or anything but we might have kisssed.”  
“Oh.” Harry says softly, hands sliding off of Eggsy’s hips. 

Before Harry can say anything else, the cabin door is wrenched open. A sweaty faced Gwaine stumbles inside, gasping for breath. 

“Captain. Navy vessel. Approaching fast.”

*

Merlin stretches out in his hammock. He would prefer to sleep with the rest of the crew. He’s fairly certain Roxy and Percival would welcome him, but much of the rest of the crew eyes him with suspicion still, and Eggsy spends his nights in Hart’s cabin. 

He wonders how long he’ll last onboard now that he and Eggsy kissed. Hart can’t be pleased with that information. 

Merlin closes his eyes and settles in for rest. A loud thunk reverberates through the cabin. He jerks fully awake, and sits up in his hammock. Another thunk, loud voices. 

Merlin slips out of his hammock, moving as softly as he can. He tugs his boots on, then creeps to the cabin door. He eases it open, and peeks out into the corridor. The voices are louder, and the loud bangs occur more frequently, but the corridor is empty. 

Merlin works his way to the top deck. Men are scrambling to gather weapons, some of them are still half dressed. Mixed among Harry’s crew are the distinctive uniforms of Her Majesty’s Navy. 

Merlin emerges into the open air. Chaos reigns around him, everyone too busy throwing themselves into battle to notice his arrival. There’s a loud bang for behind him, and he turns in time to see another swarm of navy men rush across the new plank that had been slammed down across the gap between the ships. 

A hand wraps around Merlin’s bicep, and he yanks his arm away. The young man holds his hands up in surrender. 

“Captain Gilchrist, sir, this is your rescue party.”

A scream echoes across the deck, and Merlin whips around. It sounded like Eggsy. His eyes sweep across the deck, searching for any sign of his golden head. Merlin’s entire body sings with relief when he spots Eggsy swinging competently from the rat lines. 

In that moment, he makes a decision. Or rather, the fear of Eggsy hurt makes his decision for him. 

Merlin pivots on his heel to face the young man who caught his attention to begin with. 

“Sorry lad.” Merlin says with a small shrug  
“Sorry?” The young man starts to ask, but Merlin gives him a hard two hand shove to the chest, and he goes sailing over the edge into the depths below. 

“Sword!” Merlin yells and Bors tosses him one. 

The battle is fierce and bloody. The navy puts up one hell of a fight. As soon as they realize Merlin has turned against them, they throw up cries of “madman”. They hold their ground, refusing to cede the battle with infamous Captain Hart nearly in their grip. In fact, they seem to redouble their efforts.

Eggsy and Hart are back to back. A swarm of navy men surround them. They are holding them off but not for long. Merlin can see the exhaustion beginning to sketch itself in the heaviness of Eggsy’s arms, and the stumble of Hart’s feet. 

One breaks through their defenses, nearly skewering Hart on the top of his blade. Without thinking, Merlin barrels straight into the group. The distraction allows Eggsy and Hart to dispatch the men at last. 

Merlin catches eyes with Hart, and he nods. Just slightly. Something has changed between them. 

The battle ends quickly after that. Even though they win, no one much feels like celebrating. 

A hand comes to rest gently on Merlin’s shoulder. 

“Drink?” Hart offers.  
“Fuck. I could really use a drink.” Merlin agrees. 

When they enter Hart’s cabin, Eggsy is already there, half asleep in Hart’s bunk. He sits up when he sees Merlin, dragging a hand across his face. 

“Sorry. Tired.” he mumbles  
“Drink?” Hart offers to Eggsy this time.  
Eggsy shakes his head, and Hart pours out a drink for himself and Merlin. 

“Thank you,” Hart says without looking up from his glass, “For saving me. It seems I owe you.”  
“Ye don’t owe me. I did it for Eggsy. He would’ve ripped my head off if I had the chance to save ye, and didn’t take it.”  
Hart snorts, “Very true. He’s a very loyal young man.”  
“Oi. Can you not talk about me like I’m not here?” Eggsy interjects.  
“Apologies, darling.” Hart says, but it only makes Eggsy roll his eyes, and mutter something about assholes under his breath.  
Merlin downs his glass and sets it on Hart’s table, “Right. We’ve had the thank ye drink. Shall we move on to the ‘ye kissed my young man, and now we’re in a pickle’ drink?”

Eggsy goes a bit pale, and slides off Harry’s bunk to sit at the table proper. Hart sets his own glass down. He looks vaguely like he’s considering drowning himself in the contents. 

“The pickle can be put aside, if I’m under the correct impression.” Hart says, not quite meeting anyone’s eyes.  
“And what impression is that?”  
“You spent nearly thirty years trying to hunt me down, and loyalty to Queen and Country only goes so far,” Hart says, “It rather seems you wanted to correct a personal betrayal.”  
“Ye betrayed the entire crew of The Diana.” Merlin dismisses.  
“And yet none of the rest of the surviving crew built a career around trying to find me.”  
“And if you’re right?”  
Hart looks up then, eyes dark, “Then I was not alone in my feelings all those years ago, and your presence would simply be a welcome addition to what Eggsy and I have built.”

There’s a moment of silence, only broken by Eggsy exclaiming, “Holy shit. You didn’t say you and Merlin were sweethearts.”

*  
“We strike her head on,” Merlin says, “The canons firing range is fucked at that angle.”  
“But attacking head on makes it harder for the men to board,” Harry argues, “It could create a bottle neck, ad the could shoot us down one by one.There’s also the bowsprit to contend with”  
“Ye have to trust me Hart, the ships are weakest at their bow.”  
“Okay. Maybe we don’t have to attack bow to bow,” Eggsy intercedes, taking the little wooden ship figures from Hart’s desk, and rearranging the angles, “If we hit just port of bow like this, would we still have the tactical advantage of the canons not being able to reach us?”  
Merlin stands back a second, eyes dark, and assessing. He gives a slight nod in Eggsy’s direction, “Not as great as if we attacked head to head, but aye. That will work.”  
“I still don’t like how narrow the gangway will have to be to make that work.” Harry interjects.

Merlin picks up the figures himself this time. He weighs them in his hands as if that will help him consider things more completely. He sets them back on the desk in yet another new configuration of angles.

“Our other option is to attack her stern. She has canons there, but the side canons would still be unable to reach us. I would prefer we attack the bow but ye have done more raids than I. I trust your judgement.”  
“We attack directly at stern,” Hart says definitively, “Now you said the cargo hold is three decks below crew’s quarters, correct?”  
“Aye.”  
“Inevitably there will be men guarding the cargo from us. We need a way in that minimizes the risk of going against men for a haul this big.”  
“If ye blow a hole at the right angle, ye can get in behind the men. But your canons won’t be able to make the blast if we attack straight.”  
“So we make our own explosion.” Eggsy cuts in.

Both men turn to look at him, surprise written across their faces. There’s a little thrill at having their undivided attention.

“Bors likes to blow shit up. We have him modify a powder flask, yeah? He can affix it to the right point while everyone is distracted by battle, and blast a hole into the side. From there,” now Eggsy picks up a model of a life boat, “He lowers the cargo to a man waiting below.”  
“Will the explosion alert the guards?” Hart asks.  
“Probably,” Eggsy admits. “But it’s better than going up against navy guards in tight quarters. Give Bors a chance to just shoot them and be done with it.”

*

Men swarm over the gangways. The crew of the merchant vessel looks ready to give up at the sight of them all. A shadow swings across Merlin’s head and he looks up in time to see Eggsy practically flying with aid of one of the rat lines. Merlin realizes he’s never properly seen Eggsy in battle before. His grin is almost feral. Gorgeous.

*

“And to our newest crew member, the man who lead us to victory,” Gwaine cheers drunkenly, holding a bottle of rum aloft, “Merlin!”

A cry of “to Merlin!” echoes across the ship. Merlin lets out a chuckle and takes a swig of rum, before passing it to Harry. The fire light is dancing across Harry’s face making him look dark and mysterious. He takes a long pull from the bottle, throat working as he downs the drink.

Eggsy is pressed between them, grin softened slightly now that the adrenaline has waned but no less cheeky. Harry’s thumb strokes along Eggsy’s jaw, and he presses into the touch, wanting to feel Harry on him. Merlin groans low in his chest as Harry’s grip suddenly tightens on Eggsy’s jaw, and forces Eggsy’s head back. Harry presses the bottle to Eggsy’s lips, allowing Eggsy to take a pull of his own before passing the bottle back to Merlin.

Feeling brave, knowing that the rest of the crew is too drunk to remember their little display come morning, Merlin takes a pull on the bottle and holds the rum in his mouth. Then he tilts Eggsy’s head to face him, and kisses the lad deeply, allowing the alcohol to pour between them. Eggsy shudders a little, and when Merlin pulls away, Eggsy’s eyes are dark.

“You lot going to take me to bed now, or do I gotta get Rox to fuck me?” Eggsy challenges.

*

The sand is warm at Merlin’s back, even through the rug Harry brought for this exact purpose. The sun warms his skin, and while Merlin has always loved the sea it does feel nice to stretch out on solid land for the first time in months.

The rest of the crew had been left back at their campsite. So it is himself, Harry, and Eggsy alone on this stretch of beach. Harry is next to him on the rug, stretching cat like in the sun. Merlin has never been bothered by his own nudity, or anyone else's for that matter. But Harry is peacock, and he stretches languidly next to Merlin, allowing the sun to highlight a firm chest, and a thick cock.

Merlin rolls his eyes, and gives Harry’s hip a pinch.

Harry opens his eyes, drawing his lips into a pout, “So cruel to me, my darling.”  
“If ye want a quick fuck before our lad gets back, just ask. Otherwise stop rolling about like a beached seal, and let me relax.”

Harry grins, and rolls over so he can brace himself just above Merlin. He drops his head down for a sun-warmed kiss.

There were a few false starts before they reached this point. The years of history stretching between them, threatening to snap again at the slightest strain. Then Eggsy’s loyalty complicated it further, the lad always worrying about accidentally betraying Harry. They have it figured out now.

Merlin slides his hand down Harry’s back, cataloging the collection of scars he’d gathered over their years apart. He cups one of Harry’s flanks, digging his nails in a bit, enjoying how it makes Harry squirm,

“Oi! I’m gone for a moment to go have cool down, and I come back to see you starting the fun without me?” Eggsy says accusingly.

Merlin thinks he will never get sick of the sight before him. Eggsy is standing, legs shoulder width apart, solid, and firm. His hands are resting on his hips, causing water droplets to slide into the distracting V of his hips, and drip from his cock. The last few days in the mediterenian has turned his skin golden in a way no pasty englishman should be able to accomplish.

“Ye are the one just standing there lad,” Merlin points out when he gets his breath back, “Ye should have just slid in next to Harry.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes, and come to settle on Harry’s other side, sun glistening on his skin, “Can I at least have a kiss?”

Harry chuckles, and shifts himself so that Eggsy is now the one in the middle. He presses a hard kiss to Eggsy lips, and pumps eggsy’s cock almost lazily before pulling away.

“Better my boy?”  
Eggsy makes a sound halfway between a moan, and a whimper.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”

*

Merlin learns what cock tastes like with sea salt still clinging to it.

*

Later, they lay tangled together. Eggsy is half draped across Merlin’s chest, and one leg is tangled with one of Harry’s. Harry is tracing patterns into the grains of salt and sand that still cling to Eggsy’s back.

“I’m really fucking glad you became a pirate.” Eggsy mumbles against Merlin’s chest.  
Merlin gives him a pinch to his side, “Cheeky devil.”

Secretly, he’s glad too.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Merlin and Eggsy sang: https://youtu.be/uhUSVoDtQac


End file.
